


Owlet ( Continued )

by BlueBear25



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Continuation of another fic, Cursed Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Eda actually being responsible? ( Gasp ), F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Luz Noceda has ADHD, M/M, Mild Language, Mother Eda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl Girl Au, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Spotty8ee's Au, oc (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBear25/pseuds/BlueBear25
Summary: During Luz's rescue mission to save Eda a desperate Lilith split the curse between Eda and the young girl.Join the Owl family on their journey for answers as to why Lilith REALLY cursed Eda, to how Eda got the portal, are our hero's memories real or some sort of fabrication, how does the Owl-Beast curse effect Luz?Join us to see the members of Eda's old "family" reunite.Join us to answer the all important question: What do they call ADHD in the Demon Realm ?Two things are for certain though:Someone is pulling everybody's strings.And This Momma Owl is gonna protect her Little Owlet.This is a continuation of Spotty8ee Owl Girl Au. Call it an Au of an Au if you will.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Barcus & Edric Blight & Jerbo, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight & Viney, Emira Blight/Viney, Lilith Clawthorne & Original Female Character(s), Willow Park & Skara
Comments: 70
Kudos: 138





	1. Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111539) by [spotty8ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda gets her priorities about her daugh-APPRENTICE straight.

Eda began fixating over her book and notes on the curse, she immediately stops herself from panicking or rushing any actions in her research. She knows well enough that panic is the enemy, if she panics then she will miss something drastically important. Instead she does one of her favorite things, ask questions. Oh yes, she loved to question everything, be it authority, teachers(either to try to learn everything or to simply annoy them), the reason for rules ( a good ninety percent of the time the answer was usually “control over others” or “something incredibly stupid” ) or a seemingly unguarded large amount of snails or something else shiny or valuable. And there were alot of questions to be asked here and she will get the answers, her kid needs her.

So, she inhales deeply, scoots her seat back a few inches, grabs her quill, flips to a fresh page in her notes and starts to write the questions down. “ Okay, Eda” she speaks to herself “ let’s put these down in This might physically hurt or” nope she is not writing down the k-word, after the events of the past weekend doing so would be far too much for her to bear. If she started even thinking about what could have happened, then she would start visualizing a bloody and- “ NOPE! SHUT UP, YA STUPID MATERNAL BRAIN!” she shouted as she tapped her temples with her palms . "Aw, Griffon-Shit." She uttered, as she instantly realized what she just blurted aloud, the main drawback of thinking out loud is that other people can actually hear you. After peeking her head out the door of her study to ensure that no one had heard her, the last thing she needs is Luz or King worrying about her right now. She gets back to her notes, she can examine the deeper existential meaning of her use of the word maternal later.

“Okay, focus ya witch” she chides herself, making a blinders motion with her hands “ Things that might Physically Hurt Luz:” she neatly jots, still quietly voicing her thoughts aloud “ _ Item 1-The Emperor's Coven, she did just straight-up eviscerate their leader and seriously maimed their Fuck-Head in Chief _ ” she chuckles after that last bit. Thank Titan that these notes are private, while she in no way considers herself the best role she does not want her little girl to be reminded of those horrendous events or hear her curse… awww  **double** griffon-shit she really has become a mom, hasn’t she. “Can’t do anything about that right now, back to business” she mutters “  _ Item 2- The Gem in her chest, I didn't get one when I was cursed or when I transformed, so why did she?”  _

Satisfied that the Physiological questions have been asked, she moved on to pondering the more Psychological aspect of Luzs’ situation. “  _ Things that will probably make my kid Freak-Out _ ” not the most “sensitive” terminology, but she’s the Owl-Lady for crying out loud not the Certified-Mind-Healer-Lady. “  _ Item 1- Memories and Nightmares _ ” “Actually, the answer may be right in front of me for this one” she realizes as she looks at her surroundings of worn and well used book cases. All of them pacted with tomes of information on one subject or another, all of varying degrees of importance or illegality. “  _ Answer to this one is: Buy books on trauma and mind healing in teens and kids. BE THERE FOR LUZ, ALWAYS!!! ” _ the gray-maned witch forcefully writes. While this would in no way be a  **_perfect_ ** substitute for professional mind-healing, it would have to do in an "emergency situation".

Now for the final and most dreaded issue. The issue that has caused her at times an infinite amount of joy and an almost unending amount of misery at other times. The thing that, before a certain doe-eyed human became part of her life, was her first great love. “  _ Money and my means of obtaining it. _ ” Eda lets out a long sigh as she pushes her seat back and stands up, grabbing her notebook as she begins to pace back and forth in the small study. “ Alright, Eda” she deliberates with herself “ you have been avoiding the law for thirty-something years. You can teach a sometimes hyperactive…” with that thought in mind she goes back to the previous category and briskly scrawls  _ Get Luz tested for Spark Thought Syndrome, make/buy potions accordingly _ . “fourteen-year-old how to do it." continuing her conversation with herself “ After all you ,but mostly Luz, the little ball of sunshine, has made friends with almost everyone in Bonesbourogh. Hel, that’s not even counting the gangs I've been in over the years…” she pauses before her eyes widen and a massive smile lights up her face with her epiphany “That's it!” she practically leaps over towards the drawer of her desk. Digging through the mass of various papers, dead quill-bugs,mouse skeletons and empty ink-wells she exclaims “All it will take is a quick call to Zevon and he can whip-up us some new identities. Then it is just business as usual! Hot damn Eda, you’ve got this parenting thing on lock.” the older witch congratulates herself, puffing her chest out. As if on cue when she finally finds the tele-raven number she needs, she hears the bath drain upstairs and remembers that she needs to give Luz that manicure.  _ On that note _ , she thinks (without vocalizing her thoughts this time)  _ King could use one too… _ “ AW GRIFFON-SHIT AT THIRD TIME!!” she exclaims as she remembers that King is still on top of the fridge. Bolting out of her study, she rapidly folds and puts the number in her notebook and stuffs it into her hair.

Hey, no one ever said being a mom was easy.


	2. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip through Luzs' subconcious, shall we ?

When Luz first dipped her little finger into the soothing concoction that Eda had made for her in the bath, she knew that it would be relaxing from the miniscule initial contact alone. But, Holy Cow… this was another level of relaxing altogether. As soon as the young witch leaned back in the warm mystical water it was if every single sinue of her muscle tissue just unwound. Her mind was not only at peace but her very consciousness just took the deepest and most calming breath of its life. If such a thing was even possible, not that Luz cared at the moment.

In fact, the recently cursed girl didn’t care about much of anything at all when surrounded by the pleasant lavender and vanilla scented mixture. Her worries and fears of the previous two days are now melted away as she is embraced by the brew that her incredibly thoughtful mentor had prepared for her.  _ Dios mio, this is incredible. When I said that it was like cotton candy at a carnival with friends, I was dead wrong. It’s way,way,way,way,way better! _ The young latina thought to herself. What she didn’t know is that her new heightened senses were increasing the effects of the mixture she was bathing in tenfold. So now instead of ruminating over the anxiety inducing thoughts of what she would do for school, what would her mother back on earth think about what has become of her, what will this curse do to her in the long term, or that she is now most likely the most wanted individual on the Boiling Isles. She instead closed her chocolate colored eyes and let her mind be set adrift, far and away was the internal zeitgeist that made up Luz Noceda carried down the gentle lavender, eucalyptus, and vanilla scented river. 

_ Wait…river? _ The fourteen-year-old internally realized.  _ Actually, this is pretty nice. Gentle current, forest around me and the sun is shining all bright and happy. _ The calming effects of the potion quickly put the kibosh on any iota of panic that would even have a chance to form. Doing it's designed function at an exceptional level it carried the fanged girl into the world of deep subconscious thought upon a river of the sweetest dreams.  _ Man, this is a perfect day. The only thing that would make it better is if Amity were here. _ Blushing quite a bit at the thought of the mint-colored hair witch floating next to her. I  _ wonder what Amity would look like in a swim...suit… NOPE!  _ The young girl immediately putting a hard halt to any sort of inappropriate thoughts of the girl that had quickly become her best friend.  _ Nope… not happening Luz. You are a good girl and you are not gonna perv out over your very best friend. No matter how pretty she may be- WHAT DID I JUST SAY !?!? Por amos a Dios Luz, calm your bi-sexual self down for a minute. Just enjoy the seemingly infinite flow of this weirdly warm lazy river. _ And so she did just floating on her back, hands folded over her now-muscular-chest and barely awake she just flowed down this magical imaginary stream. Though it was not imaginary to the partial-human girl, it was real as real could be to her, at least for the time being. It was not long before she got a bit too bored though, Luz always did have a hard time staying still.  _ Dang, I wonder how long I have been out here. _ The answer to Luzs’ question, in case you are wondering, is around a quarter hour. But, to our young heroine it felt like over two hours.  _ Mom might be getting a little worried, I better get home. _ The potion, ever the gracious and adaptable host obliged her wish and let the dream like setting shift.

No longer was Luz on her back in a lavender scented river, now she was home.

In her  **nest.**

In her  **tree.**

With her mom soon to return from  **hunting mice for dinner.**

_ Yep, _ assuredly thought the small young brown owl.  _ This is home alright. Glad I made it back before dark. Oh, look! Mom added some new rat bones to the nest. _ The unassuming owlet excitedly appreciated.  _ That was nice of her. _ And right on cue, did Luz’s “mother” descend from the sky, landing on the inner edge of their tree-bourne refuge.  _ Yay, mom’s home! _ The doe-eyed owlet exclaimed, hopping over to greet her mom. However, looking up at her trusted and beloved matron Luz noticed something strange. The elder owls colors and appearance kept shifting. At one time it was a mixture of sleek silvers and bold burgundy and reds. At another it was a blend of cool light teals and caring deep browns. These were not the only changes that perplexed the young bird of prey. The mother owls size could not seem to make up its mind , fluctuating from short and just-a-tiny-bit rotund to tall and lean-but-most definitely all muscle, as Luz would describe it of course.

_ Uuuuuuhh, Mami are you feeling alright ?  _ She questioned, not quite so much worried yet. As the “spa day” tonic, as Eda called it, was  **_just_ ** beginning to wear off. 

_ Never better sweetie. Why do you ask ?  _

Luz hopped back with a little start. Now she was worried.

Even her sweet mothers voice sounded confused, it was like two different voices had been overlaid with one another. But, it wasn’t distorted or cruel to the ear. No, neither was her seemingly wavering color scheme or proportions. For none of these things seemed to be in any actual conflict with one another, instead they seem to be sort-of cohabitating the same space.

_ Oh, no reason. _ Luz chirped in response.  _ I just missed you, is all. _

_ Awww, pumkin’. I missed you too. _ The Eda and Camila blend affectionately said as she held her wig out.  _ Come here carina.  _

Luz joyfully accepted the hug under her mothers wing. Nuzzling in close to her loving parents' soft plumage the dream world began to fade. The lavender, eucalyptus, and vanilla aromas falling away into the air. The warm embrace of the water finally cooling to the ambient temperature of the Owl Houses master bathroom. All of it bringing the fourteen-year-old recently cursed afro-latina back to reality.

Opening her eyes, Luz let out a refreshed sigh. Remembering what Eda said about a “rude awakening” she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body, marveling at the new lilac gem embedded in her sternum. “ Holy, hot dang.” Our heroine stated aloud as she pulled the drain plug. “ Mom wasn’t kidding about that stuff being relaxing...wait...did I just call Eda-”

“ AW GRIFFON SHIT A THIRD TIME !!!” Luzs thought was cut tragically short as she heard Eda curse with excessive volume. 

Chuckling to herself Luz left the bathroom to get her pajamas on, all the while with very little memory of the potion induced journey through her subconscious that she just partook in.

However, recollection always is only a simple matter of time.


	3. Two Birds, One Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is still King and Luz's mom. And king will blackmail her for it.

The second that Eda entered the kitchen to retrieve the diminutive demon, she knew she would be in for a pouty tantrum. However, to her immense surprise King had a somewhat mature response to his time-out.

“ **Forty-five minutes** seems like the very definition of cruel and unusual punishment, even to the King of Demons.” He grumbled, crossing his small arms.

“Well, you shouldn’t have eaten Luz’s breakfast then.” Eda retorted, ever quick with a comeback to King. "And what are you complaining about anyway, Wiggles ? Forty-five measly minutes for about  **two full merkers** of snort-beast bacon ?” Eda pointedly, questioned to the fuzzy demon now held on her hip. “You got off easy by any court's standards.”

“Yeah you would know, wouldn’t you?” the disgruntled King responded looking to his side, pouting.

“Damn right I would !” Eda cackled as she summoned over her personal "Claw-Spa" kit, as she secretly loved calling it.  _ Sweet Merciful Freyr, if Luz ever caught me using puns of all things, I would never hear the end of it. _ Amusing herself with this thought she trotted up the stairs, with a newfound spring in her step. Having an actual "plan of attack", so to speak, greatly put her mind at ease. Enough so that she was able to allow her mind to focus on the wholesome, not quite ready to permit herself to say "domestic" yet, task of just her and her daughter doing each other's talons.

Oh, yes Eda had more than come to embrace Luz as not just like  **a** daughter. But as  **her** daughter, for ever since the young human who had stumbled into the elder witches world and life not even a parsley two months ago, Eda has felt a fullness in her heart that she never knew was possible by any means, be they magical or monetary. Lo, did the woman called Owl-Lady have a hole deep within the very core of her being. And for nearly three decades she tried so hard to either cover it up or fill it with either possessions, men, women, alchemi-hol, pipe-weed and even petty to grand larceny. But, as the old adage goes, having children changes a person. So,having Luz in her life and in her care has changed Eda in a most drastic way, and it may  **not** just have been  **_emotional_ ** . But, the Owl-Lady is so wrapped up in her euphoric motherly state that she could not begin to care about that.

“HEY, ISLES TO EDA !!!” King bellowed as he tugged at her signature burgundy dress.

“Huh, what? That coupon is real, I swear!” Eda quickly, and confusedly answered to being dragged from her thoughts

“ I was asking, what was with the dopey grin? You were just carrying me up the stairs with a bit of a bounce and stopped when you got to the top.” the small demon said

“Oh, no reason. I was just making plans to visit Zevon's woods tomorrow.” Eda, ever quick with the cover-up, responded. “And I thought you loved bouncies ?” She asked as she shot a smug look at the horned “ King of Demons ” that she held like a toddler.

“THE KING OF DEMONS DOES NOT LIKE BOUNCIES!!!” King yelled as he threw up his arms. “ But...that doesn’t mean I want you to stop…” he quietly added as he hugged Eda’s side. Eda, of course, obliged him as they arrived at Luz’s bedroom.  _ Damn,I’ll need to get to Eye-kia and get her an actual bed...and dresser...and bookcase...and maybe a drawing desk. For the love of Thor's Shapely-Ass, is this gonna be an EXPENSIVE weekend. _ She pondered as she knocked on her apprentice-turned-adopted-daughters door. “Luz, sweetie? I got that nail kit if you're ready and we need to talk about our plan for tomorrow too.” Eda loudly spoke through the door.

“ Alright Eda, I am just getting my clothes on...hurrrgh…” CRASH! The sound of mild mayhem on the other side of the wooden door startled the powerful witch in a way she had not thought possible. “LUZ, BABY ARE YOU OK !!??” Eda had already summoned her staff with a mere thought, the adrenaline surging through her veins, she prepared for a fight with whatever horror may have inexplicably ambushed her kid.

Just as she was about to cast a spell to blast the door off its hinges, a perfectly safe (if not slightly embarrassed) Luz opened the door. “Sorry Eda, I was trying to get my pj’s on and I fell. They’re weirdly tight, I thought I was done with growth spurts.” The smiling teen said, rubbing the back of her head.

“ Oh,” the now extremely embarrassed older witch responded, “ well that would be the added muscle mass of the owl-beast curse. You might want to put on some old Hexside sweats instead. Heck, I used to be down right shrimpy compared to…” the Owl-Lady stopped herself short before she could open any fresh wounds. “Anyway, let’s get those claws done!” quickly changing the subject, “What color do you want?” she asked the young girl, now excited at the prospect of doing he nails with her mentor. “OH,OH PURPLE WITH SPARKLES!!!” Luz exclaimed as she bounced from foot to foot. “ Purple with sparkles it is then.” Eda kindly affirmed as she smiled.

King meanwhile was still stopped on how he just heard Eda, the most feared, wanted, devious and supposedly criminally insane witch on the Boiling Isles, call Luz “ _ BABY _ ” of all things. Oh, he would most certainly use that later for the indignity he had previously suffered. Oh, yes he would.


	4. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big question and two little words that mean the world.

As the early afternoon sun just began to cast its long shadows, the young witch apprentice (now clad in a blue and yellow loose fitting hooded sweat shirt and matching sweat pants) felt completely at peace. Here, she was: so far away from her mother, a world away in the most literal sense, forced to split a most monstrous curse by a jealous, desperate and crazed raven-haired witch, a measly day after skewering a tyrannical despot and devouring a good portion of the aforementioned jealous witch who cursed her and her mentor. And yet, she felt nothing but joy and peace in every fiber of her young heart.

Just happy to be here in her room with Eda sitting across from her, both comfortably sitting on Luz's sleeping bag. With King snoozing in between them, letting out adorable little snores. The older witch gently filing down her new talons on her right hand. Careful not to break or catch the young latina's nails, but with enough pressure to effectively blunt the sharp ends. Luz could not believe how soft Eda's touch was as the older witch held Luz's hand steady. In the serene moment of this Sunday afternoon with only the snap-jaw warblers providing their strange yet meldoic croons as a soft, all encompassing score Luz could not help but to let her mind wander.

_ Man, Eda is really good at this. I wonder if she has done this before? I bet she has done this before, probably with Lili- . Oh...right. Hey, maybe Lilith is actually alive! I mean I have seen Eda get straight up decapitated. It's probably really-super-duper hard to actually permanently kill a witch. Dios Mío! Does that mean Lilith could actually come back! Oh man she'd probably have like magic robot parts or something cool like that...if she wasn't such a puta then a cyborg witch would be so cool. Is it weird that I kinda hope she comes back? Dang, that is a bad-weird feeling. But, a cyborg witch would be really cool. I should draw that later, better write that idea down or I won't remember it. Oooo! I can should all my new drawings to mami after the sum- oh...right _

"No,more portal..." Luz morosely muttered.

Eda almost having finished filing and shaping all Luz's right hand, immediately her kids usual sunny disposition become overcast. "What's wrong, hon?" 

"Huh?" Luz snapped back from her dower recollection. "Oh, it's...well..." the teen's mood becoming a little bit worse by the second, she sighed, ready to confess. " When I used the portal to find Owlbert...so I could rescue you..." memories beginning to vividly resurface. Eda could see the storm brewing in her young charge and did her best to rush in and prevent a catastrophic emergency.

"Luz, sweetie. Look at me." Eda tenderly stated, placing her left hand on top of Luz's right. Not breaking eye contact, the older witch continued. "You don't have to go into any details that you don't want to. Just take a breath and tell me the parts you want to or need to tell me." Eda said with only comfort in her voice and a small, gentle smile. All the while delicately rubbing small, soft circles on the side of Luz's plam with her thumb. "And afterwards, I will give you some very juicy backstory about your favorite crazy 'ol witch. Deal?" 

Luz nodded with renewed interest in the prospect of Eda's secretive past.

"Huuuu..." Luz inhaled 

"Woooo..." and exhaled 

The light constant pattern on her hand calming the nearly trembling girl.

"When Belos had the portal in his hands," Luz regaled, feeling better enough to even animate some bits in her classic Luz fashion. "Doing his whole  _ MWAUH-HAHA-HA!! Now the super powerful thing is mine! Evil guy speech _ ."

"As evil morons tend to do." Eda playfully added.

"Exactly!" Luz excitedly responded "So, anyway he held it right to his face after making the cage come back down." Eda wondered how Luz pulled that off. Now, normally Eda would be terrified out of her mind that Emperor Belos had his disgusting hands on the portal to the human realm. But, she trusted Luz, literally with her life, she knew her kid had a trick up her sleeve.  _ Oh, this is gonna be  _ **_good_ ** .

"So, he held the portal-suit-case thingie close to his stupid bone mask face annnnd..." Luz paused for dramatic effect, in classic Luz style, "WHAM-O !!" Pantomiming forcefully slamming down Olwbert. However, an echo of melancholy was in Luz's voice now.

" I set off the ice and fire glyphs I stuck face down on the other side. " 

Eda was much to stunned to hear how Luz was describing how the two ice spikes perforated Belos.

_ Oh...no, this is  _ **_Not_ ** _ good. _ As a tidal wave of emotions made of a strange mix of immensive pride in her kid and deep gnawing guilt at her own ignorance crashed into her mind.  _ When I saw what she did to Belos...I am such a fucking IDIOT for not asking where the portal was then and there. I was just going on " _ **_Derrrr look a my kid go, yaaaaay"._ ** _ Get a fucking grip Clawthorne! _ Eda's self loathing would have to wait though her baby just told her that she obliterated her only way back to her real mother.

"And that is how I saved you, probably stopped an invasion of Earth and turned Emperor Pendejo into fried swiss cheese." Luz smiled at the end. Standing up now, with her hands on her hips and chest out, the young owl-girl did her best to put on a brave and heroic face.

But, Eda with her ever keen eye when it came to this amazing not-quite-human girl, would not be fooled. The concerned Eda stood up and placed her hand on her kids shoulder.

"Oh, Luz..." Eda somberly began, looking down into Luz's big, sweet, brown eyes. The comforting, and  **absolutely** maternal, contact began to weaken the structure of the latinas already cracked dam. The earlier potions effects now fully out of her system, did she fully realize the pressure that had built. And Eda knew that it all needed to be released.

"It's okay to cry, baby. It's okay to be sad." Eda even shocked herself with how motherly she was being. If only her moms could see her now.

This.

This not only broke, but demolished the mighty dam of Luz.

This simple permission to express herself, both the good and the bad. Luz  **was** sad, she  **was** scared, she  **was** angry at herself for so readily lying to her mother. The tears welled in her eyes for only a second before Eda pulled her into a tight hug.

Luz had never cried so hard in her life. 

And Eda just kept hugging the shaking sobbing girl.

This hug was the kind of hug that said:

_ Those kids who bullied you are as good as dead. _

The kind of hug that said:

_ You're okay sweetie, you're okay. _

The kind of hug that says:

"It's alright sweet-pea, mommy's here." Eda whispered aloud, thinking Luz couldn't hear her.

She in fact could hear her even through the heaving sobs the teen was still making, balling her eyes out. The unshed tears and mucus of the past horrific days staining the Owl-Lady's iconic red dress. Luz was so confused, she loved her mami. In fact Luz never once blamed her for trying to send her to summer camp. Luz knew that Camila had no choice in the matter, it was either that or expulsion. At least that was what the principal said, once again displaying the cruelty of the American education system. Luz had, up until that point, found a constant source of love and support in her mom. Camila worked so hard for her daughter and Luz knew it with all her heart. 

So, Luz tried hard too. She  **tried** to focus, oh how hard she tried. She  **tried** to remember things like assignments and homework and the useless stuff her teachers taught, oh how mightily she tried. She  **tried** to force herself to "sit still" and "be normal" like her human teachers told her, but for all her effort her mind would not allow any of that. For what living being, LET ALONE A CHILD, can defy their own brains chemistry.

But here.

Here on the Boiling Isles.

Here in the Demon Realm.

Here in the Owl-House

Here in Eda's safe, warm embrace, with Eda's soft spoken " _ It's okay baby _ "s, " _ Let it all out _ "s and " _ Mommas got ya _ "s. That last one was a little bit quieter than the rest. 

Here, she did not  **need** to try.

Here she was okay. 

And while she will always love her Mami. And while she will always miss her and try to find a way to contact her, if only to let her know her daughter is safe. Luz is happy here.

Luz's deluge of tears had now dulled to a trickle, she was able to look up at her care-giving teacher and maternal figure.

"Feel a little better kiddo?" Eda looked down at the reddened, bright, chestnut-colored eyes.

"Mm-hmm" Luz quietly replied looking up at the warm, carring, gleaming, golden eyes."Eda?"

"Yeah, hon?" 

"You know I can never replace my mami, right?" Luz asked, voice now hoarse from the passed storm of emotions.

" 'Course I do." Eda softly answered. Silently praying to the Aesir, Vanir, Titan and a very rapid one to the human God that she had overheard Luz tell Gus about once that there was a " _ but _ " coming.

"But," Luz continued. Eda mentally thanking all the aforementioned deities at once as Luz paused for a breath. "It's okay for people to have two moms, right?"

" 'Course it is, baby" Eda lovingly answered.

" Would it be okay...if I... called you mom?" 

" Of it course it'd be, pumpkin" the hole that had once plauged Eda's heart for the past three decades now filled to the very brim with what seemed to be every single, solitary atom of love, joy and sheer unbridled warmth in the Isles. But, as Luz nestled her head into Eda's stomach she uttered two little words that would fill the hole to the point of overflowing and flooding every fiber of the older witches being.

Those two little words being:

"Thanks mommy."


	5. Breaking The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda tells Luz the plan for them to get new identities. However, the best forger on the Isles seems to only accept some very strange currency.  
> Also, we get to see Eda dance in the kitchen.

Luz marveled at her new claws. The nail polish that Eda had used clearly had some magical properties. Not only did it set and dry instantly, but the colors were completely and utterly awe inspiring. Luz had only asked for purple with sparkles, but what Eda had given her went above and beyond her wildest dreams. The purple nail polish seemed to be constantly shifting hues,everything from the deep royal mauve of medieval queens to the airy lighter tones of fields of lavender. And the sparkles, be still her fantasy-loving-heart, THE SPARKLES. What would be no more than puny cheap pieces of plastic back in the Human Realm, were shining brighter than diamonds. Oh yes, the miniature diamond shaped bits of synthetic stone were radiating bits of light all on their own. Some would even either catch the light of the young latina's surroundings or the light of the adjacent stone on her other fingers and act as a prism. She now had literal RAINBOWS at her fingertips! If they had pride month on the Boiling Isles then she will definitely be rocking up sporting these babies.

"Now," Eda said with a small clap of her hands, careful not to wake a sleeping King who had taken up residence in between the adoptive-mother-daughter duo.

"Let's go over the plan moving forward," Eda firmly stated, if only to ensure that Luz was paying attention.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Right! Lo siento mama." Luz quickly apologized, being so abruptly pulled from the enrapturing effects of the lilac kaleidoscope that she did not notice her almost natural feeling word choice.

"Now, Luz." Eda began "We need to look at the reality of our situation..." Luz was quite apprehensive when she heard that line. Not so much at the words themselves, but at the actually responsible tone that Eda had in her voice.

"Okaaaaaay...." Luz responded with a slightly worried tone. Eda seeing the tension was quick to put her daughter-in-all-but-blood's mind at ease.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm not about to tell ya' that you can't go back to school or ban you from seeing all the little dweebs ya love hanging out with so much." Eda said in an effort to quell Luz's suspicions. However, now that she saw her girls shoulders relax she may as well indulge herself in some "Mom Teasing", as one of the Owl-lady's own mothers called it. So, with her trade-mark wild witch smirk she said "And I certainly wouldn't want to stop you from seeing that little girlfriend of yours."

"Amity's not my girlfriend !" Luz yelped, her face a shade of pink that almost reminded the smug older witch of the abomination prodigy in question. I  _ am really happy about going back to Hexside though, the teen thought to herself, I would have really missed Amity... AND GUS AND WILLOW! _ Before Luz's could blush anymore or think about why Amity was her almost instinctual response to the word "girlfriend". Eda, mercifully, spoke up. "But, we will have to do some things differently. Come on sweetie, let's walk 'n' talk. This old girl's gotta stretch her legs." Eda said as she stood up, the crackling of her joints proving her statement to be true. Luz gladly followed her "mom" along, leaving a still sleeping demon at his place on her sleeping bag.

Eda continued as they descended the stairs.

"I have been on the run for a long time now, sweet-bean. So, I have had learned alot of the  _ do's and do-not's _ when it comes to laying low." Eda explained to a now fully invested Luz. "Not just from Emperor Ball-Gargler,  **extremely proud** of you for turning him into a tyrant shish kabob by the way," Eda said with a chaotic and pride-filled smile to a beaming Luz, before going on. "but from rival gangs, ex-boyfriends, ex-girlfriends, rich morons that I scammed and any other deadly thing you could think of." Eda casually counting the dangers on her her hand as they entered the living room."So, I learned pretty early on that the best way to hide from ,either a very angry or  **VERY** obsessed, someone who's looking for you..." Eda paused as the duo approached what looked like an old army steamer trunk located to the left of the fireplace. Luz, in her silent and excited intrigue, could only speculate at the trunks contents . Oh, _ boy. I bet it is some sort of side portal to another faraway island. Or is it some sort of super secret spy face re-making kit ? WAIT! I have heard Eda mention a BUNCH of old norse gods... OH DULCE JESÚS! IS IT THE RAINBOW BRIDGE TO ASGARD!!! PLEAAASE, SWEET JESUS LET IT BE THE RAINBOW BRIDGE TO ASGARD!!! _ Luz could barely breathe in her extreme state of anticipation. However, when Eda opened it with a swift kick, the trunks true contents were not only underwhelming, but incredibly perplexing.

"Is to not  **be** you !" Eda finished as she spun around on her toe and threw her arms with fanfare.

"Qué?" was all that a confused Luz could reply with. The young owl-girl quickly swaps her gaze from the old steel and leather trunk neatly filled with old, nearly ancient to the generation-z girl, records to her mentor-turned-adoptive mother. Luz could not wrap her head around a good portion of this scenario, most (if not all) of these albums looked to be more at home in her old human music teachers collection than the home of a supremely powerful witch.

Eda, picked up on her student-turned-adoptive-daughter's confusion. So, kneeling down and putting an arm around Luz she decided to elaborate.

"Ya' see pumpkin, most people assume that the best thing to do when you're in a whole lotta trouble is to grab all your valuables and high-tail it outta the country, or in the case of what we'll call the " _ Vegas Incident _ " the realm. But, the major problem with that is that when the people you're in trouble with have some serious power to their name, then they can just close any travel routes out of wherever you're trying ta' escape from." Letting go of Luz, the Owl-Lady reached into the trunk and pulled out an album that had what looked like a man carrying sticks on the cover before continuing with the lesson. "So, the actual best thing to do is just stay in the area and change your identity, which is  **surprisingly** easy. A new name, some convincing fake documents, a new hair color and style, and POOF you're free to carry on as per usual."

"And we're gonna do all that with a bunch of old albums ? " Luz questioned, looking up at a now standing Eda.

"No, ya' goof." Eda chuckled. Holding the "Man-With-Sticks-Record", as Luz had mentally dubbed it, in front of her face to fully display the apparently critically important item.

The older witch continued, "These bad-boy's are gonna be our payment to get the best illusionist and forger on the Isles to do all that stuff  **for** us."

"Ooooo...witch crimes." Luz, with her eyes wide as dinner plates with wonder and interest, was VERY much back on board.

Eda could not help but feel her heart not simply warm, but be lit into a massive glowing hearth that would be the envy of even the most extravagant Yule Festivals. She loved how her girl found the bright light of joy in even the most mundane thing in the Boiling Isles. She remembered that she herself was once just like that, running around the forest and always finding something new to love and learn about. It could have been any old thing: from a weird rock to a colorful leaf to even a plain old mound of dirt with some moss on it. The gray-maned witch kept seeing more and more of herself in the now cursed young human. Is  _ Luz even human anymore ? _ Eda could not help but ponder.  _ I really need to take her into a healers office for an ACTUAL check-up. That would help to answer question 1... _

But, first things always come first. After all, Eda had a promise to deliver on. So, tapping a finger on her chin and with her usual devil-may-care smirk the Owl-Lady said "Now, I promised a certain owl-girl a story about a certain owl-lady's mysterious past, didn't I ?" Eda joked as she pretended to forget.

"OH, YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!" Luz could absolutely not contain her herself. The young latina began unintentionally shouting nearly at the top of her lungs as she continued her enthusiastic rant.

"Oh my gosh! First I get an insanely magical-rainbow-shooting manicure, then we both have a SUPER sweet moment of character development AND I get to hear back-story on the COOLEST Owl-mom who ever lived ?!?! This day just keep getting BETTER AND BETTER !!!!" Luz joyfully shouted bouncing excitedly from foot to foot while shaking her now very-not-weak-nerd arms.

_ Yep, that confirms it.  _ Eda thought, adding another check mark to the mental tally-board she had been keeping.  _ Can't focus on something that she doesn't absolutely adore? Check. Thunder-Voice that can't she can't control? Check. Tasks spark and fizzle out in her mind? Check. Wild-Arcing hands and feet when mega-happy? BIG Check. That's Spark-Thought Syndrome alright.  _ Eda mentally noted, being sure to add to get her daughter official diagnosed and prescribed. But, for now she had a hungry maybe-not-human-anymore-kid and a two-foot-tall-demon-shaped-kid to feed. So, she sent Luz to wake up King with the order for both of them to wash up for dinner. As, the enthusiastic teen thundered up the stairs with a loud and happy, "On it Mom!" that the now awake and extremely baffled King heard.

Back down stairs, Eda went strode into the kitchen with a new album in her hands, this one depicted a skinny-looking gentleman sporting red nail-polish and smoking. With classic "Owl-Lady Style" she threw the record like a frisbee towards the player that set atop the mantle. Landing perfectly to knock the needle into the black discs' first groove, the self considered (even she subconsciously admitted that these seemingly natural maternal instincts were a tad strange) mother of two got to work. Swaying her hips to the human bard that called himself "Lover Boy" she spun six spell circles with three fingers on each of her hands she simultaneously summoned the tele-raven to her ear as the kitchen came to life. Not literally this time mind you, no way would she make that mistake a fifth time. She retrieved her notebook from her hair and entered the number as she started to season the Plains-Spider roast, her and Luz's favorite. The floating utensils were making quick work of preparing the Devil's-Root with Mary's-Grave herb and Siren-Hair pasta as Eda lost herself to the energizing music:

[ We just heard of a brand new way.

And we hope it's here to stay.

We'll have to wait and see if it's half of what they say]

Spinning around and allowing herself to feel genuine freedom and elation for the first time in days she began to dance. Oh, she began to dance and she loved every single attosecond of it, pumping her hips she lip-synced with the lyrics that told the tale of fleeting fame. The strange lyres in the background filling her with a chaotic, almost salacious, joy that had almost been stolen from her by Belos. Singing into a wooden spoon as she moved her, in her opinion, ample posterior to the almost fury filled shock-harp stings. " The kid is hot tonight! Whoa! So hot tonight !" The Owl-Lady sang along, still dancing as she ensured that the oven was the proper temperature. As her tastes had always been a bit "animalistic" , and as she had recently learned so were Luz's, the policy in the Owl-House was " The Bloodier,The Better". So it was best to under-cook Plains-Spider by just a few degrees.

"Sweet-Sexy-Sif, that girl might actually be my biological daughter." Eda thought aloud, waiting for the tele-raven to connect. That's the trouble with roosted signals, they take a while to go anywhere."And with the pictures of Camila that Luz has shown me, she looks to be just about my type." Eda chuckled a little at the scandalous idea. "Hel, knowing my foxy, degenerate and formerly-dimension-hopping ass, maybe Cammi and I DID end up doing the old blood-wine bedroom ball about fifteen years ago and neither of us can remember it." The gray hair witch threw her head back in an almost thunderous cackle. Eda was laughing so hard that she almost missed her much anticipated answer on the other end of her caw to the one she affectionately called  _ Mr. Monkey-Fingers _ .

"Hello?" said the voice of a young teenage girl.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the shadow of the Titans fingers, far and away from the sinister eyes of the Emperors Coven. Deep within the dense, ever-shifting, azure tropical forests of the Right-Hand, the only semblance of civilization being the small, yet bustling, town of Palmbarrio. And about eight miles outside of that town, at the center of the nigh impossible natural labyrinth of the maulhogany, azurapote, psychpress trees and with all manner of wondrous and deadly creatures frolicking about. There is a tree-house. Not a tiny and childish tree-house, nor a splintery and dilapidated tree-house. No, this tree-house belonged to the best illusionist on the Boiling Isles, the one called either The Wild Laughter or The Mad Bard by his enemies, the one called Mr. Monkey-Fingers by only his closest friends. This tree-house was home to the wild-witch known as James Primatious Zevon. And if it belonged to James, or anyone in his family for that matter, that meant it had to have one thing : Style. Oh yes, style was a value of great import to the Zevon family. Seconded only by their love of freedom, their love of a soulful and individual style was something that they could never, and would never,compromise on.

All three members of the ape-like witches family held these values close to their hearts. His wife, Noel M. Zevon, would never shy away from flaunting her own unique brand of beauty and attitude.This was all reflected in the cat-like witches beauty salon, The Posh Persian, one could find all manner of enchanted and enchanting products. From all the different types of nail polish could do anything from nail polish that shifted colors and shined rainbows to the eye-lashes that let loose small gusts of wind when the wearer batted them to the blush and glitter combination that could unleash a miniature fireworks display with a tap of the cheeks. And who could forget the lip-gloss and lipstick selection that would make the user so convincing and charismatic to anyone they spoke to, that it bordered on mind-control. While most would assume that any woman who created and sold such products must certainly be a most devious woman of ill-repute, those people could not be any more wrong in the case of Noel. While she did love to walk down the street in a very sultry manner, she was by no means an unfaithful wife or uncaring and inattentive mother. She, just like all members of the Zevon family, just hated being boring. She would always ensure that that daughter knew that it was more that alright to stand out from the crowd, to be yourself and to be the star of the show.

"As long as you don't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it, then there is no absolutely no harm in being beautiful. Period!" Was the caramel-skinned, dark-brown haired witches personal motto and it was one that she made sure to teach her and Mr. Zevons' daughter.

Speaking of the Zevon progeny, she was currently lounging on the aforementioned tree-houses' sofa. With the early evenings final glints of sunlight skimming over the top of and through the cyan jungle that her home was nestled in, the savory and spicy scents of her mother cooking permeating the atmosphere around her, with the dulcet tones of her silver-haired father strumming away on his "Warp-Lyre", as he called it, and with her tuning her own musical skills on her beloved hexaphone. I was most certainly shaping up to be a perfectly relaxing end to what had been quite the stressful weekend for not only her, but for most denizens of the Boiling Isles.

However, the cawing of the tele-raven signaled the end to her bliss. Though irritated with the abrupt end to her happy peace, she was more than willing to be helpful and answer it.

"I got it!" she bellowed loud enough to be heard by her mother in the kitchen and her father in his bardic chamber.

Her father sat back down when he heard his "Little-Jewel" bellow out. So, he was a tad surprised when his daughter came into his musical sanctum offering him the raven saying that some lady says she needed to talk to him. He had been expecting anything from hell-e-marketers, an unreasonable or unjust complaint about an instument that he had sold, or even the occasional overly ambitious, or just plain stupid, mercenary calling to deliver a VERY unwise threat to his loved ones. What the Master Illusionist had not expected however, was to hear his sister's voice after eighteen-years.

"James," Eda said. "I need your help."


	6. Born to be Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda tells Luz a Story.

With her, all too humbling, message delivered, Eda was more than ready to make herself look like an insanely cool, hero-worship worthy wild witch. And if that worship came only from the curly-haired teenage girl that was currently helping, or possibly forcing, a fussy skull headed demon to wash his grimy paws then that was more than enough for her. So, with the Plains-Spider roast done, the Devil's-Root sufficiently spiced to its much loved tongue scorching level, and the Siren-Hair pasta strained of any and all residual screams, it was time for Eda's little dinner theater act. All she needed was to assemble her "audience".

"Kids!" Eda hollered to the upper-level of the Owl-House. "Time for dinner!"

The thundering descent of two sets of feet proved Eda's shout effective as her pair of charges charged into the kitchen. Seeing the shared motivatied, almost drooling, looks of anticipation on Luz and Kings faces the Owl-Lady smirked in amusement thinking  _ Heh, I never could resist the scent of homemade Spider-Roast either. _ But, no time to waste on a prideful internal monologue Eda had a story to tell.

"Okay kiddos," Eda said placing the dishes onto and into their respective serving bowls and platers "you two start setting the table and then momma will tell you a story filled with action, adventure, criminal exploits and ..." Eda paused as if she just remembered something. " Wait, Luz?"

"Yeah?" The owl-girl responded looking up from putting plates and cutlery onto the dining table.

"How old are you again?" Eda asked, pointing at her with an up-turned palm.

"Fourteen, fifteen in about two months. Why?" Luz answered with a brow raised.

"Just wanted to know if I need to skip-over some of the more " adult situations" or not." Eda replied with her classic half-smile.

"Gross." Was the only thing that a mortified Luz could come-back with as she returned to her task.

Eda cackling at her little-girls response, brought the small feast to the table. Levitating King into his "High-Throne", as King demanded it be called, she spun her Story-Circle with both hands now free.

"So Luz," Eda began, seeing her "daughter" had already taken her seat and shoveled near mountains of food onto her plate. The young teens body still needing to replenish the energy it spent on her metamorphosis, increasing the now-not-so-human girls already voracious appetite.

"Mmmph" Snapping her head up from plate Luz, mouth already filled with a mixture of a mixture of sautéed Devils-Root and tender Plains-Spider meat, looked at the now formed spell circle. Her doe eyes sparkling like a galaxy at the tale now being formed. Eda chuckled at the sight of her apprentice's face the girls cheeks stuffed with delectable and succulent home cooking, now-asymmetrical-fanged mouth nearly opening with awe, the afro-latina's adorable brown eyes widening at the very-maternal-feeling Owl-Lady's display of magic.

"Let me tell you about the forger we are going to be seeing tomorrow" Eda began as the Story-Circle came alight with images of the memories matched to Eda's tale "but to do that I will have to tell you about..." Eda paused, for dramatic effect of course.

" **The Owl-Lady and The Wild** "

24 years ago...........

Eda stood alone outside the Dragon-Ship station, her luggage on the ground by her right leg, with her ticket in hand she checked the clock that stood in front of the entrance arch-way of the Leftacarpolis Station. Her fiery orange hair tied back with a red bandana, she tilted down her sunglasses to get a clear view of the sky port platform, spotting her monkey-like "brother" purchasing an , unusually bulky, news scroll from the stations scroll stand and her "sister" across the station from him sitting at the stations bar with a pint of dragr-lager in two of her four hands and her duffle bag at her feet, the cursed witch went down her metal check-list.

_Collapsible staff_ ? The twenty year-old slyly felt the lining of the black leather crop-top jacket she sported. _Check._ _Ingredients for Rot-Drake Brew?_ Tapping the frames of her dark lensed true-sight-specs, she checked the hidden compartment in her enchanted come-a-long luggage. Satisfied that all the required powders, slimes, and biles were secure and safe from prying beholder-spells, she moved on down her internal list. _Check._ _Throwing knives in case things get hairy?_ She "scratched" the interior side of her left calf with the heel of her right boot. _Check_. _And last but not least...Owlbert?_ She casually reached into her hair, "scratching" another "itch", upon feeling her new palisman rub his small feathery head against her fingers. _Check_ and with that she finished her final checks, just as the whistle screeched announcing the arrival of the 8:15 Dragon-Ship to Bonesborough. Sending a smug knowing look to her "brother", the animage looked up from his "news scroll" sent back a look to his "sister" that said two words and two words alone.

_ Show Time _

As the unsuspecting travelers from Leftacarpolis, and I'm sure other places too but who cares about that, headed below decks and took the seats assigned to them on their respective tickets. The orange-and-gray-maned witch took her seat next to the front bulkhead of the passenger compartment, the silver-haired monkey animage took his near the compartments aft, and the hulking pink-skinned, four-armed-three-eyed female demon took hers at the middle. The animage named James adjusted his "Soul-Shades" , as he called them, to check the unaware crowd of travelers for any plain-garment coven guards. Seeing the auras and intentions of all the individuals with the enchanted fuchsia-tinted glasses, he gently waved his long tail in the air twice. With the signal given that all the other passengers were "clean". The trio of "siblings'' settled in for take-off.

Now, this Dragon-Ship they were on was special, not because it had multiple decks for passengers, not because it had four wings instead of the usual two, not because of the amazing Screme-Brulee they had in the dinning chamber, and definitely not because of it being name " _ The Pride of The Floki and Sons Ship Building Company _ " by Drakes and Hydras Weekly. But, because of what was in it's storage compartment. This particular ship had quite the large safe within it's storage, but that's not why our intrepid gang of miscreants were aboard today. But, that was not the only reason, they were also abroad because they knew the Emperors Coven had decided to transport something extremely valuable within that safe today. And these three misfits were in the perfect place to steal whatever that was, along with rob any and all wealthy looking passengers six different shades of blind. For, you see, the Emperor's Coven was lacking the necessary man-power to effectively guard not only this ship, but all the others that transported any number of powerful relics or valuable treasures. Added to the fact that they were still trying to hunt down a large number of small Wild Covens, this all resulted in the amount of trained security on " _ The Pride of The Floki and Son's Ship Building Company _ '' being minimal at best.

"Just four guards stand in-between our little family and a serious score" to quote Marrelli Cürall. Their resident healer, informant, and "sister" always was a more than reliable source of knowledge due to her low-ranking position within the Emperor's Personal Healing Coven. After all " _ Some know-nothing half-imp Apprentice couldn't even begin to understand what we are talking about."  _ Was the usual, appallingly ignorant, mindset of many high-ranking Emperors Coven members at the time.

So, here were three of the five members of said family: awaiting their agreed upon signal to  _ Start The Show _ as James loved to call it. That signal would come from Lori , the demon checked the two watches on the bottom pair of her two pairs of arms. At the exact moment the Dragon-Ship had been flying for exactly thirty-eight minutes, too far from the starting point to turn back and too far up for most Coven witches to fly without passing out.

At the thirty-six minute mark, Lori Tor'Gal pretending to play with a lock of her long navy blue hair, spun a small spell-circle with her top left hand to establish the mind-link between the members of her family of scoundrels.

"  _ Everybody ready? _ " The eight-foot tall demon psychically asked.

"  _ Yep _ " Eda replied

"  _ Si mi amiga! Pulling alongside and keeping out of sight at a steady pace _ ." Their expert getaway flyer Noél (then called Nikolas) Ricované chimed in. Things that applied to  **most** witches didn't usually apply to Nikolas.

" _ Let's mother-flailing rock _ ."up his "news-scroll" spinning a spell circle on the somehow out of place illustration of what looked to be an elongated hybrid of a lyre and an ivory-singer and another under his seat with his tail, the one on his tail having a delayed activation.

Thirty-seven minute mark. Lori reached into the very bottom of her enchanted duffle bag, peeling back the lining she grabbed the handle of the massive spiked mace she dubbed Steppenwolf from the bag's hidden pocket dimension. Thirty seconds left...

Eda reached across her body and ripped a hole in the lining of her just big enough for her hand to slide in. With her free hand she reached into her hair and snapped her fingers, giving Owlbert his signal. The palisman quickly crawled into his mistress' hand and steeled his tiny nerves. Twenty seconds...

Nikolas (soon to be Noél) flew along next to the ship on the back of his beloved sphynx Chance. The cat-like animage focused his gaze on the planned exit point of the Dragon-Ship drawing two spell circles with both hands he shifted his gaze to the rear wings of the large four winged transport-wrym. Expertly aiming both concentrated ice spells.

He (but after today's score, she) steadied himself. Ten seconds...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

With the swiftness of the wind and in one fluid motion Lori drew her mace she had dubbed Steppenwolf from her bag and ,sensing the will of its mistress, unshackled it's head from it's short staff letting itself fly on its concealed chain. Destroying the bulkhead across the aisle from Lori's place at the center port side of the ship. The other passengers screaming in a cacophony of panic, terror and confusion. As wind began to howl and wail around them as the cabin was momentarily depressurized.

In one rapid and stylish spin, Eda pulled her collapsed staff from her jacket. The segments snapping together like an exceptionally boot-licking soldier called to attention. Owlbert was locked and loaded at his perch atop the young Owl-Lady's staff, and with her bonded palisman she cast a barrier on to the hole that Lori had created. Now they had their exit ready and waiting

James punched into the false illustration he had drawn his first circle around he withdrew his Warp-Lyre from its smuggled placement. Strumming out two sets of cords he cast a spell of muted calm and a nervous peace immediately fell over the once panicked crowd. With the second he cast a veil of confusion over himself and his other members of his family. No one who saw them that day would ever remember their faces or even the sound of their voice. To anyone who looked at them it would be like looking through foggy and frosted glass.

Nikolas, seeing the exit had just been made, fired both spells at the transport wyrms rear wings. The massive beastichle let out a howl of pain as it lurched to a halt, but stayed in the air. Though a snail's pace thanks to only having half of it's regular wings functional.

Eda stepped out into the aisle to address their "audience".

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Non-Binaries and Demons ! Your attention please!" Eda bellowed down to the unwillingly silent crowd. “ I am the Owl-Lady !” Hammering the butt of her staff into the deck she struck her profiled pose, made famous from her thousands of wanted posters. “And we are…” In a puff of smoke, James and Lori appeared standing behind Eda. “THE WILD!!!” Eda exclaimed with an excessive amount of fanfare.

“Now,” Eda continued “ we would hate to have to either maim, murder or eat any of you…” While the last bit was a bluff, it was consistently effective. “ so just hand over your snail pouches and any and all valuables you have on yourselves and we will leave you to continue your collective dreary existence.” Eda concluded as James summoned three illusion clones to walk down the compartments aisle and collect their ill gotten gains of the day. However, Eda had much bigger mud-fish to fry. Taking her potion ingredients with her she and Lori went to claim their much sought after mystery prize. So, when the four guards burst out of the ships storage area, the “sisters” were more than happy to fight them. However it was not much of a fight, all things considered. Between Eda’s Hooty-tube constructs slamming the first two into a shelving unit that brought a mountain of luggage on top of the unlucky Coven guards and Lori’s expertise with her mace, flowing around the guards combined spells the pink skinned demon struck the first with the pommel of Steppenwolf . Grabbing the now unconscious guard by his arm, her near giant hand easily wrapping around his entire arm, she swung him like a rag-doll into the terrified second masked witch.

With the duo face to face with the safe’s sizable door, Eda took a good long look at it. It was no bigger than the door to the Owl-House, but upon a quick examination with her true-sight-specs she could see that it was made of eight-inch-thick bone-steel. 

“Mmmmm” Eda hummed, rubbing her chin.

“Problem ?” Lori questioned over her shoulder as she stood watch.

“For other witches, yeah.” Eda scoffed. “ But you, my large and sexy friend, have the best potioneer to have never graduated Hexside right here!” 

“That’s what worries me.” Lori cuckled as Eda began mixing the Rot-Drake ingredients together. Although Eda was always one to boast, she did have the skills to back up her ever prideful words. Looking intensely at each vial, doing mental calculations that would make others' heads spin and even taking into account the bone-steels temperature Eda was truly a master of her craft. 

With the final vial of dried bleeder-creeper dust added to the flask, with a quick stir and a shove of the cork, the Owl-Lady was ready. 

“ Okay, stand back…” Eda said as she took several paces backwards, holding the bubbling green potion. Lori, knowing the effects of anything her “sister” made, was quick to listen and join Eda. 

“ Three...” Eda counted down.

“Two...” She lined up her throw.

“One !” She hurled the potion at the safe door. The glass bottle shattered on impact and the vile concoction began to eat through the supposedly impregnable locking mechanisms at an astonishing pace. 

“ Nice !!” Lori cheered and gave Eda a hearty slapp on the back with her left two hands. Eda stumbled forward from the force of her giant “sisters” affectionate gesture, laughing softly as she regained balance.

“ _ Hey, Mr. Monkey-Fingers!" _ Eda telepathically spoke to James.

“ _ Yo _ !” The animage responded.

“  _ We’re in. Get your hairy-gay-ass in here!” _ Eda joked.

“  _ On my way, ya’ feathery slut _ .” James fired back in reply.

In a puff of cyan smoke James appeared with his three clones in tow, bags ladened with stolen good slung over their identical shoulders. The acidic brew now having reduced the lock, mechanisms and a good portion of the safe itself to a pile of slag on the deck, Lori yanked the heavy door open with one of her hands. The treasures they saw before them were awe inspiring, everything from ancient weaponry to golden trinkets and even a few human relics could be seen on the shelves that lined the four by four room. They had a long standing rule that everyone would pick a wall and that would be their individual take,  **No debating, No trading and No negotiating** . James picked the wall with the most gold and snails on it, his and Noel's wedding would be expensive after all. Lori picked the wall with the most weaponry, because a lesbian without an excessive amount of swords is a  **very** boring lesbian. Eda had her golden eyes on something else though, something that looked so unassuming to her two “siblings”, something sitting on a shelf in the dead center of the far back wall of the safe,something that seemed meant for her and her alone. A brief case. A brief case had a huge glowing golden owl-eye adorning it. Eda didn’t know what it could do, but she knew it must be something  **very, very, very** special. So grabbing the case, as well as everything above and below that safe. They bolted to their previously mad exit just as the Coven Interceptors were dispatched to deal with their commandeered Dragon-Ship. The passengers still under the influence of the Mad Bard's spell, cowarded silently in their seats as James metally summoned Noél. 

" _ Hey gorgeous _ **_, I have some amazing news!!_ ** _ "  _ James silently said to his lover.

" _ Ooooo, tell me. My handsome silver beast."  _ Noél responded, now within sight of the trio at their exit.

" _ This haul is gonna be more than enough for our wedding  _ **_AND_ ** _ your transition!!"  _ The illusionist telepathically exclaimed.

"  **_TITÁN MÍOS! YESSSSSS !!! THANK YOU BABY!!! THANK YOU!!! "_ ** The band of thieves on board could see the cat-like animages joyous expression of laughter and exuberant screaming from the hole they had made. 

" Yeah! Great! Congratulations!" Eda impatiently shouted to the soon to be married illusionist. "But, we have literally thirty seconds before Coven witches are  _ fudging _ on this heap like boar-flys on  _ shrimp."  _ Only she didn't say  _ fudging and shrimp,  _ she did not  _ fudging  _ and  _ shrimp  _ at all.

The Palmbarrian witch squeezed her ( at that time his ) legs, directing her massive sphynx to fly towards her fiancee and "siblings". With a flap of his wings Chance soared up close enough that the three members could join the fourth on Chances back. The winged cat quickly soaring away from the scen of the gangs most recent crime.

Suddenly, James remembered something ! With a smirk and a snap of his fingers he activated the spell he left under his former seat. The spell set off waves of cyan and crimson light, whipping every trace of his familys’ presence on board. Finger prints scrubbed clean, Core Helix evidence destroyed, security orbs playing nothing other than a perfectly peaceful journey. Even the transport-wyrm got some new hard-light wings! They may be thieves, but animal abuse is just plain unacceptable. So, the family flew off into the afternoon sun, more than ready to excessivly celebrate their mighty haul and Eda filled with intrigue at her new "briefcase".


	7. The Girl in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tells her friends of her recent adventure and her new travel plans.  
> Amity gay-panics over Muscle-Luz.
> 
> Good-times all around.

_Thank Titan, she swallowed her food first._ Was the only thing that Eda could think when she saw Luz's face when the story circle faded upon the conclusion of her story. To say that the owl-girls jaw was on the floor would be such an egregious understatement that even whispering it would be a felony. Luz's jaw not only hit the floor but broke through the crust of the planet and descended so far into Hel that they could probably expect a bill for damages to Hela's roof in the mail soon. The young teens eyes were so wide that they could be used as spotlights to safely guide flying witches to landing platforms. Eda could not help but be a mite bit worried for her not-quite-legally-adopted-daughter.

"Luz, sweetie? Are you okay?" Eda asked, just about to reach over the table to the still stunned teenager.

"AM I OKAY ?!?!" Luz screamed, practically giving Eda a heart attack. "AM I OKAY ?!?!" Luz repeated the smile that had formed on the younger witch's face could easily light up the interior of the Titans skull a thousand times over.

" ARE YOU KIDDING I AM AWESOME !!!!!!" Luz continued, putting Eda's worries deep into the grave. " NOT ONLY ARE YOU A MEGA-COOL OUTLAW WITCH, BUT YOU USED TO RUN WITH SOME KIND OF EPICALLY AWESOME CREW OF THIEVES, LIKE SOME KIND OF RAG-TAG BAND OF REBELS!!!!!"

Luz was already making Eda feel taller than the Titan itself with all the praise she was giving Eda. But she wasn't done yet, the teen's next words would push the Owl-Lady over the edge of the cliff of emotion she was currently skirting along. Those, not-quite-unintentional, words being:

"AND YOU'RE **MY** MOM !!!! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE FLIPPING UNIVERSE !!!!" Luz had long since abandoned her seat at the table, choosing instead to jump around the kitchen in enthusiastic abandon.

Eda could not believe how luck she was to have this girl in her life. To know that this brave, brilliant, pure, innocent and all around great big ball of goodness of a girl thought of her so highly. Well it almost brought her to tears, the thought of ever having to let her go now became all but impossible in the older witches heart and mind. _Welp._ Eda thought to herself while still watching Luz, who had elected to run around outside to burn off the energy from learning just how cool her mentor is. _Now Camila and I_ **_have_ ** _to get hitched. Because, there is_ **_no way_ ** _that I will live in a world where Luz is not_ **_my_ ** _daughter._

"Heheheh" King laughed, still sitting in his high-chair. "Now, you and Luz's mom **gotta** get married, cause I am **never** letting go of **my** boo-boo buddy."

"Get out of my head. " Eda retorted with a semi-amused glare. Looking out the window at Luz, who was now sprawled out on the grass her energy reserves now fully depleted. Upon seeing the sun descending behind the horizon she sent the plates to the sink with a spell and called Luz in.

"Luz, come inside! It's getting dark !" Eda hollered out the open back door.

"Coming!" Luz replied as she sprung to her feet and rang inside. _Huh,_ The owl-girl thought. _Why does "being home before dark" feel familiar?... Oh, well ! I got an uncle and some aunts to ask about!!_ Running inside and skidding to a halt in the living room to find Eda reclined on the couch, Luz was about to ask Eda to spill it about "Uncle James" , as Luz had mental dubbed him. But before the excited latina could even get a word out, Eda beat her to the punch.

"Now Luz, James and Noel live all the way across the Isles in the Right-Hand, near a town called Palmbarrio. So you'll need to pack an overnight bag. " Eda told Luz as soon as the ecstatic Dominican-American girl as soon as she entered.

"Gotcha!" Luz replied as she did a mock salute before a thought struck her. "Wait, Palm- **Barrio.** That's the spanish word for "town". Well not _exactly_ but close." Luz said looking at Eda with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah!" Eda exclaimed, sitting up straight from her reclined position. "They speak your human language there! About a thousand years ago humans from a place called _Mae-Ya_ accidently **came through a few portals. Some were sailors that sailed through a Rift and others were apparently escaping some very nasty people in shiny helmets." Eda explained to Luz, who seemed to be instantly intrigued in the Owl-Lady's little history lesson.

"Finally!" Luz happily proclaimed, "I can speak spanish with people who understand!"

Eda chuckled at Luz's seemingly infinite internal energy reservoir and as entertaining as the young teen was to her, Eda needed to get Luz to bed.

"Alright, alright sweetie." Eda said to her sort-of-daughter, trying to calm her down. " I don't want you up all night, we have a long flight in the morning." The sensible words and calming tone slightly surprised the Owl-Lady but had the desired effect of settling the Owl-girl down. "Now," Eda continued "head on upstairs and get those new fangs 'o' yours nice and shiny." The mentor-turned-mother instructed with a wink to her student-turned-daughter.

"Oh," Eda said as she remembered something. " You might want to call those little friends of yours, tell 'em you're alright after everything that shook down."

"Oh Mierda !" Luz shouted as she realized that her friends are probably worried sick about her. With that startling recollection, the latina snatched up the tele-raven off its perch and sprinted up the stairs.

"And try to keep it brief, young lady! We need to be up bright and early tomorrow!" Eda shouted after her. King chose this moment to walk up beside her, now out of his _High-Throne._

"Hey, Eda?" The small demon inquired, having now climbed onto the couch.

"What's up?" Eda responded.

"You feeling okay?" King asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeeeeaaaah?" Eda answered quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"You have just been acting weirdly _mushy_ around Luz lately. It just doesn't seem like **you**." King replied, the self proclaimed "cold-blooded King of Demons" almost sounding concerned about the wild witch.

"Really, is that so?" Eda asked in response, placing her hand on her hip. "Or is someone jealous that they aren't going to be the center of _mommy's attention_ anymore?" Eda mockingly asked, poking King in his soft, furry, and **very** ticklish belly.

"Hehehehe. STOP THAT." King laughed as he swatted away the Owl-Ladies offending finger.

"Oh, is the _widdle baby tickiwish_..." Eda teased as she encroached onto the diminutive demon.

"Eda..stop...I'm warning you...." King nervously said as he was backed into the arm of the couch.

The screams of unwilling laughter from the "King of Demons'' that resulted after Eda pounced would be the stuff of legend. If anyone ever cared to chronicle decibel levels of laughter exuded from two-foot-tall demons with delusions of grandeur, which no one ever did.

However, as the star light had just begun to take the stage of the sky over the Owl-House, a certain owlet was just finishing her epic and exuberantly animated recap of the past weekend's events. Her small audience of her closest friends: Willow Park, Augustus "Gus" Porter, and Amity Blight were absolutely flabbergasted at Luz's re-telling of the adventurous and horrendous story that the doe-eyed witch had laid before them. Their shocked silence hanging in the air like a condemned man at the gallows, only broken when Amity spoke up.

"So." the abomination-witchling started. "You're okay, right?"

"Yepper!" Luz said smiling ear to ear, just happy to be talking with her friends again. _Classic Amity_ Luz smiling at the thought. _So caring, so sweet, so pretty, so..._

"WHAT IN TITANS NAME WERE YOU THINKING !!!!" Amity screamed directly into Luz's ear over the four-way caw.

 _Loud..._ Luz thought as the ringing in her new extra-sensitive ears stopped. "OW!! Amity, my ears!" The cursed teen yelped in pain.

"Amity, calm down. Luz's senses are really delicate now, remember!" Willow, ever quick to be the mediator, reminded the mint-haired witch. Who was now feeling quite guilty at possibly harming the-not-so-secret love of her life.

"Oh! IamsosorryLuz!" she quickly apologized before dropping her volume to a half-whisper. "But, I am glad you're safe though. I don't know what I would do without you- I mean **we!** " Amity quickly _corrected_ herself. " **We** don't know what **we** would do without you." Amity restated, hoping to the Aesir above that someone else would start talking soon.

"Yeah," Gus interjected, unintentionally answering the abomination prodigy's prayers, the human enthusiast continued " and who knows what other ways the Owl-Beast curse has changed her!" The illusion student said, voice filled with intrigue. Anticipating her young friend's excited ramble of questions, Luz lightly muzzled the tele-raven. Not in disregard or disinterest of her younger friends fascination with all things human but to protect her heightened hearing, as Gus had trouble with volume control as well. The brunet's precaution proved wise as Gus proceeded with his enthralled line of questioning.

"Luz, do you have pointy ears like us now? Do you have enhanced strength and agility, like Eda? Do you have any urges to eat small rodents or build a nest?" The pre-teen asked, practically shaking with excitement as he hurled each question at Luz.

"Gus!" Willow, now thoroughly exasperated, scolded "Luz has been through alot, she took on Belos for Titans sake!" Willow whisper-yelled.

"And I won." Luz proudly stated. "So, don't worry you pretty blue head about this girl," Amity growing quite jealous at the compliment that Willow had received as Luz continued, " I can answer a few questions!" The latina decided to answer in the order that her smaller friend had asked them.

"Yes," Luz started. "I have pointy ears, but their still kinda round at the ends. Oh! I have some really cool claws now too! But, don't worry guys they're not as sharp as they were this morning. Eda gave me an amazing manicure earlier this morning! My fingers literally shoot **rainbows** now! So I am safe to give all my friends lots of hugs!" Luz said over the tele-raven with a wide and sunny smile.

"YES! PLEASE!" Amity blurted out. Grateful that the quartet was having their conversation over the tele-raven, no one could see her transformation into the usual blushing mess that she frequently did when in the latina's presence. The youngest Blight took a moment to compose herself with a breath, before re-stating. " I mean, yes please Luz. I would love to see your new claws Luz."

Luz thought nothing of the green-haired witchling's flustered stammering, chalking it up to the Owl-House use of a roosted signal. Terribly unreliable things, roosted-signals were however secure they may be from the prying ears of sinisterly intentioned individuals. So, the, slightly naïve latina carried on with, what had become invaluable research for the President of the Human Appreciation Society.

"As for the super-strength: my biceps look like they're cut from marble." The teen bragged, flexing her right arm for no one other than herself." I am sooooo trying out for the Banshees when I get back to school." Luz continued.

Amity was **Not** able to compose herself after that. The mere thought of, to quote Amity's mind's eye: _Luz's toned, lean and muscled physique striking a flaming grudgby ball. The sweat flying and flecking off her beautiful spider-milk-chocolate colored skin, like mists cascading off the waterfalls of the Baggend Falls. She'll look at me cheering her on from the sidelines and lean over the edge of the bleachers. Oh my Titan...With her enhanced strength and in one bold movement, Luz could grab my cowls collar and pull me over the railing for a surprising and_ **_extremely_ ** _welcomed-_ This salacious line of thinking resulted in Amity's face instantly became redder than a field of strawberries and felt the effects of a not-so-unexplained indoor heat wave. And the result of this " _heat-wave_ " was that Amity had to go to bed all of the sudden being sure to wish, the not-so-secret-beloved, Luz a good night.

Unfortunately for the green-haired witch, Luz decided to return the pleasantry in such a way that happened to finish Amity's aforementioned salacious line of thinking.

"Okay, ¡Buenas Noches! Mwah!" Luz replied. Ending with a "best-friend-phone-kiss", as the overly affectionate latina was apt to do.

The sound of the screams that the Amity summarily delivered in the pillows on her bed, well it could be heard not only throughout Blight Manor but, throughout several rooms of several houses on the block. Funny thing, friends are. They can both be a support sturdier than any steel made by any man, witch, dwarf or demon or a source of vicious, but **never malicious** , mockery. Whilst Willow was usually the more sensible and supportive of their group, when the youngest Blight heiress had these moments of "gay-panic" she made the switch to the latter kind of friend as she fought to suppress a torrent of snickers at her friend's expense. A fight the plant-witchling was currently losing.

However, before the forces of laughter could overwhelm the blue-haired girl and Luz and Gus could question their bespectacled friend. Eda swooped in to relieve the young Willow when she poked her head into Luz's room.

"Luz," Eda said peeking around the bedroom door. "time for bed, sweetie. Say good-bye to Flowers, Dweebus and Minty-Fresh."

"Okay, Mom" Luz replied, looking behind her. Not noticing her friends **slightly** confused silence as she continued. "Gotta, go guys! I'll bring you back some souvenirs from Palmbarrio! Hasta Luego!"

It wasn't until after Luz had hung-up were the other two witchlings able to vocalize their now **very** confused questions.

"Did she just say that she was going to **_Palmbarrio !?_ ** " Gus asked in slight shock.

"Did she just call Eda **_Mom !?!"_ ** Willow asked with quite a bit of shock.

"Eda's **_NOT_ ** her mom !?!" Gus asked in **absolute** shock.

"Oh...Gus..." A very exasperated Willow tiredly said. "I'll explain at school tomorrow."

And with that the quartets conversation was at an end, but our story is just beginning.

.........................................................................................................................................................

**_Later that night..._ **

A hooded figure looms over Eda, the Owl-Lady deep within the arms of Morpheus' gentle embrace. Blissfully unaware of the cloaked witch that was now kneeling at the side of the gray-maned woman's nest. 

“ _Oh Edalyn,_ ” The shadow clad figure thought “ _Oh my sweet, wild, silly Edalyn…”_ The intruder nearly shed a tear at the sight of Eda’s peaceful, if not quite messy, slumber. _“You have been through so much. Oh, yes we have_ **_all_ ** _been through oh, so much. But, don’t you worry…”_ The figure quickly cast a sleep spell to ensure the wild- witch would not wake and discover them. _“I’m here to make it all better. I am here to give you the happiness that I have found. I am here to make all of the pain go-away. I am here to help you. Oh, yes ! In fact I am here to give you a gift, not just to you…”_ The mysterious witch eyed the door behind them, remembering the deed they had performed on our young heroine mere moments ago. _“But, to your_ **_Sweet-Child_ ** _as well.”_

They withdrew a small two-pronged object from the pocket of the cloak that concealed their features. A very small object, no bigger than two inches in length. But despite its size, it has proved to be a very _useful_ object and will continue to be useful to the enigmatic witch in the coming days. It would have to be if their crusade to help their friends would succeed. With a swift, and **_very_ **well practiced motion, they completed their task upon the still slumbering Owl-Lady. 

Turning on their heels, they finished their thought as they exited the room, leaving the mother-daughter duo seemingly unharmed .

_“ The gift of a_ **_real_ ** _family.”_


	8. Tangled Up In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birds eye view of a new land. And a very quick look into the bullshit I go through on a daily basis.

Waking up to the smell of home cooked breakfast is, in all places and on all occasions, a very good and right thing. It is practically an absolute unspoken rule of life. When you are brought out of the land of slumber, not by the uninvited guest that is the harsh light of the new days sun, but by gentle sweet and savory aromas politely knocking and offering you a well-mannered request to join them on this fine day. It, without exception, makes the awoken party feel an undeniable sense of warmth and fondness from the individual who dispatched the aforementioned amiable messenger to their metaphorical door-step. However, waking up to the smell of a home cooked breakfast on the morning of a day that will surely be filled with a grand adventure to a far off land, in a world already known to be filled with all manner of magic and mischief. Well, that is infinitely better.

The lucky girl to be experiencing the latter is our heroine Luz...

" What _was it again...Clawthorne feels like a good enough fit. But, no....it's not that...is it? No, it definitely starts with an "N"..._ **_Noceda!_ ** _That's it!"_ The afro-latinas subconscious narrator decided on.

Our heroine Luz **Noceda!**

Once the young teenagers, now heightened senses were greeted by the delectable fragrance coming from the kitchen on the lower level of her... _home? Yes! The Owl-House is, without question, Luz's natural home! One may even say her_ **_nesting_ ** _-ground ._ Coming from the kitchen on the lower level of her home, Owl-House, the lids of her deep-brown doe-eyes shot open. Anticipation of a day filled with adventures in the far away jungles of Plambarrio propelled the girl out of her ... _nest?_

 _" Huh, mom must have made it for me after I fell asleep. That was so nice of her! I have the best mom ever!"_ Any suspicions, few though they may have been, that the teen might have had about her new avian-style bedding were immediately buried as soon as she heard her _mother_ call out for her.

"Luz!" Eda hollered. "Time to get your breakfast and get your butt in gear, we need to be in the air soon!"

At this Luz scrambled to get dressed in an outfit appropriate for the climate of a tropical forest. She chose a pair of long, loose-fitting black jeans, a dark blue tank-top that sported the **_Hexside Banshees_ ** logo and an unbuttoned light-blue denim shirt over top, with the sleeves rolled up of course. Rapidly tying her trail-running shoes, she grabbed the bag of supplies and essentials she had prepared the evening before, as well as King who was very agitated to be awake against his will, and sprinted out of her room and down to her awaiting and beloved _mother_. As well as the incredible aromas’ delicious source. The strange thing is that our young heroine could not quite place where, when or how she had acquired the outfit she was currently garbed in.

Eda was fully engrossed in the delicate task of flipping one side of the snort-beast-side, spider-cheese, and bomb-pepper omelet she was making for her herself, having already finished the first one that would be part of her _daughters_ breakfast, and what a breakfast it was. The sight of the feast that the wild-witch had splayed out had easily expanded past the borders of the _family's_ large circular shield-oak table and had invaded, overtaken and occupied several territories that were once the sovereign lands of the kitchen island. There were palisades of pancakes, supreme sums of snort-beast bacon, hoards of hash-browns and even a box of pastries ranging in all manner of sweet fruits from thornberry to appleblood it was enough to make even a hobbit say " It's a bit much 'innit ."

Eda had been sure to beat the sunrise to prepare not only the massive feast that had displaced the imaginary citizens of the once proud nation of The Kitchen Island, but plenty of Elixirs for the two of them. A majority of which were safely stored in her ruck-sack that she had laid by the door with the exception of two that she had at her side on the counter next to the sink. Along with a third vial. A very small vial, with a volume of no more than one hundred milliliters but only filled seventy percent full. A vial that contained a half-orange-colored and half-peace-colored potion.

" _Wait..."_ The gray-maned witch thought as she picked up the vial and brought it to her eye level . " _I didn't make this one, did I ? "_ She was almost about to ask how this small amount of concoction came to be in her home, but her _memory_ quickly put the kibosh on **that** particular question.

"Oh, yeah..." Eda thought aloud. " It's Luz's Psych-Ground. Man, getting this was a hassle. That tiny, vest-wearing, greedy snort-beast demon of a _pharmacist_ is lucky that I didn't take him home and cook him after what he put me through." Satisfied with her mind's answer she poured herself a cup of hot shock-bean brew as she heard the rolling indoor thunder that could only be her _daughters_ one-girl-stampede.

Skidding to a stop with her bag already over her shoulder and King having since escaped from the young girl's grasp and gone back to sleep, Luz did a mock salute and proclaimed "Luz the Owl-Girl, ready for departure!"

"Easy does it kiddo," Eda replied, taking a sip from her "Thirty-and-Flirty" mug before continuing. " We still need to take our elixirs and you," the older witch gestured towards the excitable teen with her mug," need to take your daily vial of psyche-ground. You have been forgetting lately." Luz felt quite confused as the teen watched Eda grabbed her own elixir and stride past to fill her plate.

" _Psyche-Ground ? What is she talking about ?"_ Luz pondered as she started to heap representatives from each of the serving platters and plates on to her own dish. She was about to ask Eda herself before becoming distracted by the pastries. " _Oo! Mom got Danishes ! Where'd she get them from?"_ With her free hand, the curious girl tilted the lid of the pastry box down to read the label. " _Huh, funny name for a bakery:_ **_Sweet-Child_ ** _Confectionaries._ .." Suddenly, Luz remembered the meaning of her mothers previous statement. " _Oh! Right! My Spark-Thought potion, I have been forgetting that lately. Well not anymore!"_ The afro-latina internally stated as she took the small vial in her hand and downed the orange-colored draught. "Hah! Take that Spark-Thought Syndrome!" Luz asserted raising her fist in the air.

"One more sweet-heart." Eda added as she pointed with an up-turned palm at the single golden elixir next to the teen.

"Awww, mérida... these things are nasty." Luz said, eyeing the sphere-shaped bottle of potion with disgust before grabbing it, having finished serving herself an outrageously generous helping of the morning feast . Sitting down across from the woman who was both her mentor **_and mother_ ** **,** the duo did a sarcasm laced toast with the bitter yet necessary medicine, simultaneously popping their individual corks they drank their respective potions down.

"Blah! How'd you ever get used to that stuff, mom!" Luz asked her mother, sticking her tongue out in revulsion at the taste of their shared liquid medication.

"I didn't." Eda said with a half smirk, thinly veiling her own loathing of the acrid golden brew."Welp, let's dig-in we have a long flight ahead of us." Eda said rubbing her palms together, eager to get the harsh taste out of her mouth.

"Yeah!" Luz happily agreed, the curly-haired teenager scooping exorbitant medleys of food into her waiting maw and King was still off sleeping somewhere within the Owl-House, who would be looked after by a **quite** overbearing Willow for the following day and a half. Oh, how I wish I had time to tell you of the hilarious shenanigans and indignities that King got into and "suffered" respectively. Alas, I do not, so let's just focus on **this** story for now.

True to Eda's words the mother-daughter duo's air-borne journey to the Right-Hand was a lengthy one, but the view of the Boiling Isles was absolutely breath-taking. Luz adored the Isles with every single, solitary atom of her young heart. Especially when she got to see it from high up in the clouds whilst flying on Owlbert with the wind rushing through her hair. Oh my dear reader, it was a sensation that could only be described as _falling in love_ . Oh yes, the young teenager always fell in love with the Boiling Isles, every time she saw what new grand, maddening and absolutely **wonderful** thing it had to offer her on any given day. She fell in love with the tall, swaying trees of the bounding forests that came in warm shades of deep magentas, bright crimsons, and enchanting roses. She fell in love with the way that it would all blend into one awe-inspiring and astounding new color that would get even the strongest, most battle hardened and venerated warrior to weep like a child in tears of joy. She fell in love with the way that the pure, clean, and cool winds would always sing and serenade the sweetest and most epic of ballads in to her ears as they whizzed past her and her gray-maned maternal figure as they flew, and spun, and twirled through the heliotrope firmament. Oh and the sky! _The Sky_! How could she ever forget the sky with its bright, eccentric and all together extraordinary perpetual hues of indigo, orchid and cerulean. The parade of colors was marshalled by the sunrise that greeted each amazing day with a radiant cavalcade of tangerine and marigold. Oh, yes she fell in love with it all, over and over and over again. Each time somehow being more momentously beautiful than the last.

The latina took a small moment to shut her eyes, lean her head back, and smile a wide and soulful smile. Letting herself sink into the pure ecstasy and magic that the landscape that the Titans body graciously chose to gift to her. Luz was never religious back in the Human Realm, but here she always thanked whatever deity saw fit to let her live in a realm of such strange, peculiar, maddening and utterly **outstandingly** unmatched beauty.

" _Mami, always loved it here."_ Luz thought to herself, her fanged smile still on her visage. " _If I ever find a way to bring_ **_her back from_ ** _the_ **_Human_ ** _-Realm, I will take her flying each and every morning."_ Our heroine silently swore to herself. For, in **her** mind at least, her mother, Camila was trapped in the Human-Realm. However, this mental re-telling of events did not **_feel_ ** all together correct in the same way that some words, when written down, look to be spelt incorrectly even when they are **in fact** spelt correctly. The memory of Camila being pushed through the door before its subsequent destruction was crystal clear to Luz, but it felt sort of thin. Almost airy, much like a linen sheet being hung out to dry on a blustery day, most certainly **there** but waving about to grant quick peeks of the hills and dales that lie behind it.

However, Luz's attention had been abruptly drawn away by her adoptive-mothers voice,

"Hey, Luz" Eda whispered, thinking that her daughter had fallen asleep, "wake up, sweet-pea."

"Huh?" Luz said without the usual amount of startle, the effects of the psyche-ground no doubt.

"We're coming up on the Right-Hand now, pumpkin. Take a look..." Eda said pointing forward with one hand as the other gripped her staff.

As Luz gazed at the sight in front of her, she not only fell in love with the Boiling Isles again. But, it was as though the Demon-Realm had just gotten down on one knee and proposed to her with the enormous sapphire jewel that was presented before the afro-latina.

The Right-hand of the Titan was quite the expectational place even in a world of magic, witches, monsters, demons and ancient curses. For you see, as all life on the Isles came from the blood and the flesh of the Titan that made up the mystical archipelago so did all magic. The spirit of the once great giant ebbed and flowed in a myriad of perplexing and marvelous ways, this granted the first witches of the wild their glyphs. In that long ago age of freedom, beauty and chaotic wonders the magic of illusions seemed to ride the currents of the Titans grandiose anima and formed a sort of lagoon within the Right-Hand. And from this lagoon came a gargantuan blue-colored jungle, the azure tropical wood a far cry from the warm red hues that made up the bulk of the foliage on the Isles but, it was nonetheless breath-takingly spectacular.

Slowing down on Owlbert Luz could better see the dense jungle beneath her and if any witch, hopefully a certain mint-green haired witch who specialized in abominations, offered a gem even half as gorgeous as the sight beneath her. Well, she would not be able to marry them fast enough. The birds-eye view of the mysterious and almost intimidating deep navy blues of the disorientating and hypnotizing psychpress trees, to the teals of the strangling and wealthy-hating blue-blood creepers, the alluring cyans of the deadly maulhogany trees with their seafoam leaves on their long reaching limbs and hidden maws and the bright sky blue bark and deep turquoise plumage of the vitality granting azurepote that almost seemed to radiate an aura of mysticism. It was all nearly too much for the young owl-girl to take in at once, she would **definitely** be exploring it later.

"After, I get mom's okay to go in there...obviously" Luz spoke to herself.

"My _okay_ to do what, hon?" Eda inquired in response.

"Oh, I was just thinking of exploring the jungle once we land, but there is probably a whole **bunch** of stuff in there that would kill me **all** the way dead. So, I was saying that I should get your advice before heading in to all that." Waving her hand at the blue labyrinth of flora beneath them as she finished her explanation.

"Hah!" Eda let out a short laugh, " **You** not being an impulsive, but all together utterly lovable, ball of energy! Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Eda joked.

"Hey, what can I say?" Luz shrugged. "I guess the psyche-ground medication kicked in."

"Then it was worth the money!" Eda exclaimed as they came in sight of the Palmbarrio Landing Pad. "It'll save me some heart-attacks too" Eda darkly joked with a wink.

"Hey..." Luz began with a smirk "Just you wait until I start dating, I'll make up for it in **spades.** "

Eda threw her head back in a thunderous cackle as the duo touched down, Luz joining her in the raucous laughter.

The mother-daughter team disembarked from the wild-witches trusty staff and took hold of their respective baggage. The landing pad itself was nothing to write home about, a simple run-way with torches and spotlights. With a small booth and baggage checking station, it was honestly very nearly boring. However, once Eda and Luz were finished with the, fortunately very easily fooled with a "visiting-my-beloved-daughters-sick-and-possibly-dying-uncle-and-we-lost-our-papers-in-a-gust-of-wind" routine, customs official Luz had her mind properly blown by the sight of Palmbarrio proper.

Unfortunately, the author is currently writing this on the computer in the extremely tiny library of a Naval vessel and currently has a absolutely boorish, ignorant, exceptionally boot-licking and most certainly nearly illiterate Second Class breathing down his neck.

" **I AM LITERALLY GETTING OUT OF THE NAVY IN LIKE 5 MONTHS !! AT THE MAXIMUM!! LET ME FINISH THIS, MCPHILLIPS !!!"** The long suffering author says in his mind, lest he be discharged sooner than he wishes.

The earliness not being the issue, of course. But rather, the keeping of benefits and monetary substance. So, my dear reader we will have to wait until the next chapter to see Luz explore this new location and see the two greatest members of The Wild reunite. Until then I leave you with this token of wisdom that my years of serving under HT2 McPhillips has taught me:

" _You should be proud to be a literal cock-sucker,_ **_I know I am_ ** _. But,_ **_never_ ** _be a metaphorical cock-sucker and HT2 McPhillips is_ **_absolutely_ ** _a metaphorical cock-sucker."_

_-Me, The Disgruntled and Underpaid Sailor writing this._


	9. Down Ol' Palmbarrio Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Owl-Family take a quick tour of Palmbarrio and the author explains the tardiness of this chapter.

Leaping into his rack, bunk for all of the non-seafaring individuals, our inconceivably creative, astoundingly intelligent and devishily devious author flung open his laptop. Now, he only needs to avoid the extraordinarily boot-licking second class mentioned in the previous chapter.

He could not. 

Thus why this chapter took so long to complete. The author is exceptionally remorseful for the lateness of this chapter, and promises to post more consistently going forward.

……………………………………….

Walking away, chuckling at the gullible customs official, our two heroines strolled over to the stairwell that would lead them to the ground level of Palmbarrio. 

“ _ Why stairs and not some sort of magical elevator?”  _ You may be asking. Well, my dear reader, that is because no matter what realm you are in air travel is always a major hassle in some way or another.

And to say that Luz was underwhelmed by the humble landing station would be quite the accurate assumption, sure the flora and foliage that surrounded the runway was nice to look at with it’s shades of turquoises and teal-greens but not much to write home about. However, once the mother-daughter duo got to the top landing of the steps and Luz could view the secluded jungle city, she was absolutely  **astounded** .

The first thing that caught her attention was the multitudinous amount of cool, vibrant and inspiring colors that decorated the buildings below. From the mountainous ziggurat that was bathed in light cyan and deep cerulean, alternating throughout each level of the massive structure that laid across town from them. To the towering coliseum that was adorned in beautiful seafoam teals that neighbored the immense mayan pyramid. Which, knowing the Boiling Isles, most likely hosted some incredibly over-the-top and mercilessly bloody events. Even the cute little parks that dotted the small city-scape, all of the trees, bushes, and grass festooned in cool-toned azure, bright malachite and elegant ultramarine. It seemed like even the marketplace, conveniently located directly at the foot of the elevated station, was doing it’s best impression of an exorbitantly intoxicated rainbow. Each and every one of the dozens of stalls and tents arrayed in their own vivid eye-catching pigment: from canary yellows, to peacock blues, to fiery scarlets, to tropical tangerines. The vibrant colors of the cloistered jungle town was an extremely far cry from the muted, neutral and medieval-like tones of her _hometown_ of Bonesborough. 

“Wow…” the astonished Luz whispered.

“Pretty neat, huh sweetie?” Eda, standing next to the dumbstruck teen, said as she put her arm around her the awe-struck teen. Both of their gazes glued to the impressive Mayan-founded city. 

“ **Very** neat…” the young latina replied, her soft brown eyes the size of dinner plates.

“Now,” The older-witch said, gaining her daughters attention. “before we head on down, are you forgetting anything ?”

“Nope!” The owl-girl happily chirped, popping the  _ p _ .

“Are you sure?” The Owl-Lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Positivo, mama!” Our optimistic young heroine answered.

“ _ Absolutely _ **,** positive?” Our incredulous older heroine jokingly questioned.

“Uhhh...un momentito…” Luz uttered as she began to pat her pockets, all the while her mentor-and- _ mother  _ looking on in slight amusement at her apprentice-and-daughters befuddlement. Don’t you worry though, my dear reader, she was not doing this out of any sort of malice, the wild-witch simply needed to distract her  _ Sweet Child  _ while she retrieved a little gift from her purse.

“Phone, wallet, headphones… Ah vamos, la poción se supone que me arregle olvidando cosas, no es así?” Luz muttered while becoming increasingly flummoxed over the possibility of forgetting something important.

“Luz, sweetie?” Eda spoke up, drawing Luz away from her self-pat-down-search.

“Yeah, mom?” Luz said, looking back to the,now  **very** amused looking older woman. Who was now leaning against the staircase banister railing with an extremely stylish pair of violet tinted aviator sunglasses clasped between her fingers.

“Here ya’ go, love.” Eda said with a chuckle, tossing the sleek present to Luz saying, “To go with your new claws, kiddo.”

“ Ah cool! Bad-Girl shades!” Luz exclaimed, delighted at the new accessory she had caught in her hands. Putting the (in the teenagers opinion) exceptionally snazzy sunglasses over her eyes, she struck a pose. Leaning against the railing, flashing a fanged smirk and shooting her signature “finger-guns” in Eda’s direction.

“Soooo? How do I look?” Luz asked. 

Eda could not help but feel her heart warm at the sight of her adorable, sweet, sunny  _ Sweet-Child.  _ So much so that the older-witch could only respond with a maternal;

“Like a Clawthorne, kiddo."

"A Clawthorne- _ Noceda _ ." Luz  _ corrected. _

This comment from her daughter seemed to baffle the Owl-Lady for a brief moment but was immediately swept away by a roaring current of emotions that flooded Edas mind in a mere fraction of a second. It was a tsunami of joy, nostalgia, regret, sadness, passion and (most powerful of all)  **love.** The speeding, crashing and smashing tidal wave of emotions overwhelmed the Owl-Lady to the point of crying at the sight of her and  **_her wifes’_ ** sweet-child. So much so that all Eda could respond to her daughter with was a siffle ladened:

“Yeah, baby…a Clawthorne-Noceda.” The older witch agreed, wiping away a few tears. __

"Mom, what's wrong?" The younger witch asked, seeing her mentor-and-mothers sudden shift in mood. 

After a huff of breath to compose herself Eda answered, "Nothin' , baby. Nothin'... I just miss your Mamí is all." Eda was promptly cut off by Luz almost tackling the gray-maned woman in a hug.

"I miss her too mama." Luz said looking up to meet her mother's gaze. With her eyes and voice filled to the brim with determination, the teen continued, "But, we'll get her back!"

Looking into the bright, courageous, deep brown eyes of the young teens eyes Eda asked herself the ever so familiar question of: 

_ How the flail did I get so flailing lucky to have this amazing girl as  _ **_my_ ** _ daughter? _

Pulling Luz back into her embrace, Eda responded saying, "Yeah, baby. We will." 

"Now!" Eda exclaimed, having regained her usual jovial brand of chaotic energy. "No more of this mushy sad stuff, hon. Let's hit the town! We have a whole-Hel-of-alot ta see before lunch." Eda finished with a wink and a flash of her golden fanged smirk.

"Yeah!" Luz shouted, before jumping easily over 3 feet off the ground, not quite used to her enhanced physique yet, and pumping her fist into the air while exclaiming "Sightseeing montage!!" 

With the market being in such close proximity to the landing station, it was naturally the mother-daughter duo's first stop on their self guided tour. Now, it is worth mentioning the misgivings that Eda held when Luz usually browsed market stalls; what with how innocent and borderline naive the teenager could be. However, as Eda watched the young teen deal with a particularly skeevy looking vendor, the older witch was practically shocked at how well Luz was haggling! Here was her Luz; the sweetest, kindest, and one of the most trusting girls in the Demon-Real, bargaining with the best of them.

“ _Just when I think that girl is done making me proud.”_ Eda thought, filled with the immense amount of pride that only a mother could feel, as she saw Luz essentially publicly black-mail the now **extremely** nervous junk merchant, “ _She surprises me.”_

Wiping away a trickle of tears of joyous pride, Eda could not help but wonder what Luz was buying that was so important to her little owlet.

The answer to Eda’s silent question was, of course, a piece of Azura merchandise. However, this was not just  **any** piece of cheap, mass-produced, most-likely-toxic-plastic-based Azura merchandise; it was a necklace. And not just  **any** necklace, it was a  _ limited-edition _ Hecate necklace. And not just  **any** _ limited-edition  _ Hecate necklace; it was the  **rare,** _ limited-edition,  _ tigers-eye and emerald Hecate necklace. 

" _ Oh my Titan! Amity would love that!"  _ Luz internally exclaimed, before seeing the price of the jewelry at the Artefacto de Humanos vendors stall. 

“Fifty snails huh?” Luz contemplated in a low voice, “I only have twenty-five and money  **is** going to be tight for a little while…” 

But, our optimistic heroine was never one to be discouraged so easily. So, instead of giving up and going back to Eda’s side, the cursed-girl steeled her young nerves and metally prepared herself.

“ _ Okay,” _ The teenager internally discussed, “ _ you can do this. You're Luz Clawthorne-Noceda, for cryin’-out-loud! You've haggled like a billion times before this, you can do it again! Just remember what momma taught you and you’ll be giving that necklace to Amity in no time!”  _ With her mental pep-talk finished and a confident aura, the  _ half-witch  _ girl strode up to the stall and began the verbal battle.

“Cincuenta caracoles, eh? No puedo hacer eso, pero te daré diez por ello.” Luz told the shocked beetle-like clerk. Luz wasn’t sure what surprised the merchant more; the fact that she was demanding such a low price or the fact that this tourist witchling spoke fluent Palmbarrian. Using the merchant's shock to her advantage Luz took a quick glance at the other wares this supposed Human Artifact vendor was selling.

“ _ This guy is just pulling a Mattholemew! Got `em.” _

And Luz was right, the scheming sales-bug was indeed  _ pulling a Mattholemew _ . In that he was merely recycling broken and discarded goods that existed in the witch world and passing them off as human goods. This gave Luz all the ammunition she needed.

“Diez!?” The stunned vendor finally replied. “ Vete de aqui, chica. Este soporte es para coleccionistas de verdad,  **no** patines baratos!” 

“Coleccionistas de verdad, eh. Entonces por qué vendes basura?” Luz smuggly shouted, loud enough that other passersby could hear her.

“B-ba-basura, que basura?” The, now very nervous vendor, stammered out.

“No lo se.” Luz tapped her chin sarcastically, continuing. “ Qué te parece esto!” She snatched up a plastic bag of painted pebbles that were labeled  _ Human Treats.  _ “O esto!” Quickly dropping the bag of rocks, she grabbed a burnt out skillet that was decorated with glitter and labeled as a  _ Human Toy.  _ “ O lo que sea…”

“ALTO!!” the insectoid demon shouted, stopping the latina as she reached for a burlap sack of items that were labeled  _ Human Neck Massagers.  _

“ Bien! Te daré el estupido collar por quince. Solo tómalo y GO!” The scamming merchant relented.

Paying the vendor the incredibly discounted price, Luz hurried back to find Eda. Who suggested that they both do some clothes shopping, to both get some new outfits for their coming new names and because Luz had most likely outgrown most of her old clothes. Due in part to the teenagers new curse-enhanced physique as well as going through the body altering effects of general puberty.

Eda came out of the shops sporting a yellow and white striped short sleeved shirt, red belt and tight fitting denim pants. She, of course, made sure that her new outfit accentuated her fit frame and wide hips, because the Owl-Lady would never let anyone say that motherhood made her any less foxy. Luz on the other hand chose to stick with the ensemble she was wearing, but did pick out a blue and yellow hooded blouse, Hexside colors were a  **must** , and a pair of white boots. She could just go shopping with her friend when she got home anyway, being her reasoning. The mother-daughter-duo both satisfied with their purchases, they strolled to the cafe for lunch. 

“Oh, dang…” Eda muttered, checking the time. “ We better pick up the pace a bit, pumpkin.” Eda told Luz as she quickend her step, taking the teen in tow.

“Why, what’s going on, mom?” Luz asked as she was pulled along by Eda.

“Oh, don’t worry hon.” Eda answered, looking down at Luz with her classic wry smile. “I just don’t want to keep your Auntie Noel and Uncle James waiting…”

“What! I’m meeting them now! Oh, cramity! I’m not even sure what they look like, do they know about me? Oh, double cramity! What about the curse!?” Luz shouted, panicking at the thought of messing up with her new extended family. Eda was quick to comfort the teens racing thoughts and worries.

“Just relax a bit, sweetie.” Eda said in a soft and soothing voice. “Noel is just about the friendliest and most social woman on the Isles and James is...well…” Eda paused to think of the proper phrasing. “Let’s just say he’ll probably be making a  **very** big entrance…”

Luz was a bit apprehensive at Eda’s cryptic response, but as the cafe came into view Luz pushed those worrisome ruminations aside in favor of two separate thoughts about the sight of the two witches who were sitting in the restaurant's patio area and were waving our heroines over. One of them clearly being the aforementioned Noel and the other looked to be about Luz’s age.

The sight of her Auntie Noel brought Luz feelings of dazzling excitement, causing our heroine's eyes to go wide with awe and left Luz fighting off the urge to pet her long fluffy tail. Lest she make a bad first impression.

And the sight of the younger girl next to the Palmbarian animage left Luz in a state of utter and complete flabbergasting, dumbfounding, confusing shock.

“SKARA !!!!???” Luz shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you like the story. They give me fuel to write more, cause I have some BIG Ideas.


End file.
